Medical Hospital 6
by PaineMe
Summary: Two writers for a local newspaper and their technical specialist explore an abandoned medical hospital which just so happens to be the sixth one they've done. Past experience shows not to expect much despite the rumors. But experience also shows to expect the unexpected. ("Beta" Story?)


**Medical Hospital Six**

Rated: T-M  
>Genre: MysteryHorror  
>Summary: Two writers for a local newspaper and their technical specialist explore an abandoned medical hospital which just so happens to be the sixth one they've done. Past experience shows not to expect much despite the rumors. But experience also shows to expect the unexpected.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rights go to their respective owners.

Beta Story

* * *

><p>Paine: Expert photographer and technical specialist.<p>

Yuna: Column Writer for Luca Times.

Rikku: Also Column Writer for the Luca Times and "Dear Rikku" page.

Current Mission: Research and explore mystery of abandoned medical hospital six. Rumored to be haunted. Approach with extreme caution.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is it," Yuna said as Paine pulled out her camcorder and took a picture of the eerie building, with its visibly busted window, rusted, broken doors, mold and overgrowth.<p>

"Do you think this one will be haunted," Rikku asked as she stared at the building. It sure did give off the vibe of being haunted then again the last five did as well.

"No. It's probably going to be like the last four buildings we've explored. Boring and uneventful with the chance of us getting killed by a falling ceiling tile," Paine said as she searched through her messenger bag, making sure she had enough supplies for this building. It wasn't too big but you can never be sure with these things.

"Yeah just like the last four," Yuna agreed.

"But what about the fir-" Paine hushed Rikku with a finger over her lips and an intense stare that read, "Shut up."

"We agreed to never speak of that building ever again. Understood?" Rikku nodded her head. "Let's get this over with. I have better ways to spend my Friday nights."

"Like what? Making out with my Brother. I don't know what you see in him, really," Rikku teased, only to receive a swift smack in the back of the head.

Handing a flashlight to Yuna and slamming another into Rikku chest, Paine started for the building gates. Already rusted open, it took very little effort to open the gate and advance to the main entrance of the hospital. As the women opened the swing doors, an immediate chill overtook the room. Rikku quickly latched onto Paine's arm, but was swiftly expunged from said arm and into a brick wall.

Taking a few more steps into the building, Paine surveyed the lobby. It was a lot creepier than she thought it would be, but it also didn't help that they had arrived at 11:00pm either. If only Rikku hadn't made that hair appointment, they might have gotten here while there was still daylight.

Paine turned and looked at both of the other women. One hiding, crouched in a corner and the other clearly spooked. Grabbing a hand from each girl, Paine guided, or in Rikku's case dragged the girl along.

Just like the other five "Haunted Buildings" they checked out, the women had to give a thorough search before leaving and writing their article. Entering the first room, they checked in cabinets and cupboards and under every bed for discarded files or useful supplies on their exploration.

They continued the pattern on every open room on the first floor. Their current findings consisted of a few batteries, pain medication and bandages, three keys and several case files on pregnant women. Nothing too suspicious or weird came to light until they went to clear the second to last room on the first floor.

"Are we almost done," Rikku asked nervously as she held her flashlight close to her chest, shaking.

"What do you me 'we,'" Paine asked as she searched through a cupboard, "Yuna and I have been the ones doing the grunt work and pulling you along. If it were just me searching here with you,you'd be locked in a closet and I would be at home, in bed, asleep."

"Big meanie," Rikku said under her breath as she turned on her flashlight and approached a large cabinet. With one hand on the door, Rikku turned back to make sure Paine was watching, and she was with her camcorder ready to film Rikku's first attempt at "hard work."

Sticking her tongue out to the camera, Rikku turned back to the cabinet and swung open the door only to scream in horror, jump back and fall to the ground. Her flashlight was now pointed at the many body parts scattered on the ground before her.

"What the fuck," Rikku said in a shaky voice, trying to stand up.

"Probably just some Halloween props some kids placed here, or Wakka placed here to scare us," Paine suggested as she walked over and pulled Rikku to her feet.

"How can you say that with this horrible smell coming from them," Rikku asked, mortified that Paine could even suggest that with the body parts in front of them.

"He did it last time," Paine said glaring at a head on the ground.

"Can we get out of here? Maybe try some of these key with a door or something," Yuna suggested. Clearly she wanted out of this room, fake body parts or not, she didn't want to find out.

Taking the keys that they had found they decided on the one labeled "Bathroom" since that was the closest to their location. Yuna opened the door and lead the women in. Surprisingly enough there was nothing to be found. Just a typical run down bathroom, equivalent to a middle of nowhere, gas station's public restroom.

The next key they tried was labeled "Nurse Breakroom." Rikku was nominated to open the door. Struggling to even put the key into the hole, Paine pushed Rikku right into the door. No key was required.

Stepping over Rikku's body and into the breakroom, Paine and Yuna could see countless files, folders, and binders in the room. Several in cubby holes and in cabinets, but a particular few were left on the table.

Sitting down at the table Paine and Yuna read through the binders and folders while Rikku watched the door. From their reading, they gathered that the hospital was mostly a maternity hospital. Unfortunately many women and children were lost due to either complications in surgery or post-surgery trauma. Surprisingly enough the hospital stayed open for about 40 years until it was bought out, closed and ultimately abandoned by the company who bought it. The last page of documents talked about flooding a sewer to "kill the Hell that we had created on Spira."

"Yevon" was all Yuna could say as she finished reading through her documents. There was definitely enough death here to make this place haunted.

"P-P-P-Paine," Rikku squeaked in a shaky voice, pointing her flashlight out the door.

"What," she replied pulling away from the table with Yuna. Rikku was freaking and it was more than usual.

"There's a dark figure in the doorway, and the flashlight's not doing any good."

"Rikku, slowly back away from the door and come to me, alright?" Rikku nodded and stepped back. Immediately the figure's head turned to face her. A woman whose eyes glowed red. Slowly she began to walk towards Rikku causing her to scream and rush towards Paine, who gathered with Yuna in the farthest corner from the door.

Silently they waited for the woman to entered the room, flashlights on the door. It was about a minute of silent horror before she entered. She turned to a file in a cubby hole and pulled it out.

"My baby," the figure spoke, "My poor, Jonathan. Why did they have to take my baby boy." She wailed loudly causing the entire building to vibrate and pieces of ceiling to come crashing down in various places of the hospital. Her head turned toward the three women in the corner, Paine recording the situation, before teleporting in front of them and screaming, "WHY DID THEY TAKE MY BABY! WHY!"

Both cousins screamed with their eyes closed, clutching Paine's arms while she yelled back at the ghostly woman, "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! DAMN IT! SHIT! FUCK," with her eyes closed and trying to back up farther into the corner.

After about a minute screaming in a corner, the women finally realized that the ghost had disappeared. Grabbing the cousins by the arms, Paine dragged them out of the small room and announced they were leaving and the place is haunted. The cousins need no extra motivation or explanation to haul ass to the front doors of the hospital.

"Come on Paine, open the doors. That scary lady might come back," Rikku practically screamed in Paine's ear as she bounced up and down and constantly checked for the ghostly woman who was looking for her child.

Paine snapped back at her, "What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do? Don't you see me kicking at this door. It's glass and it should have broken by now. What do you think that means, Rikku."

"Nooooo! Not again," Rikku wailed before falling to the ground in the fetal position, crying.

"Yes a-fucking-gain. We're trapped and we're at the mercy of whatever the fuck these fucking ghost want us to do. There's probably going to be some crazy ass fucking monster in the basement or sewers of this fucking hospital and we're all gonna die. Better make your prayers to Yevon now because -"

SMACK!

"Get! A Hold Of Yourself Paine! The documents in there said something about flooding the sewers and the only key we have left is to the basement. We're probably gonna find a key to the sewers down there. We just have to do this quick alright," Yuna shouted in Paine's face as she shook her. Then she pulled Rikku up off the floor and began looking around.

Paine stood there shell-shocked. She'd never been slapped before and she never thought Yuna would slap anyone across the face like she had, let alone smack her. It was kinda hot now that she thought about it.

Gathering her emotions together, Rikku rubbed her watery eyes and asked, "What…. What are you looking for, Yuna?"

"A weapon of some sort. The ghosts are probably not going to hurt us but some stupid brute in the basement probably will. Don't you remember what happened last time," Yuna asked. None of them needed a reminder. What happened at that building was still fresh in their minds like it had happened yesterday. Paine rubbed her arms while Rikku hugged herself and Yuna continued to search for a suitable weapon.

Finding a metal pipe, a broken metal bed post, and fire axe, Yuna considered them ready. Before heading towards the basement, Paine passed out the three revolvers and ammo she had purchased after their first haunted house mission. She always brought them with her in-case something happened. And this was something and it was happening. Paine told the cousins to use their shots wisely and gave a quick tutorial on head and disabling body shots.

Hyped and ready to go, Rikku shoved the key into the locked basement door and was about to turn the handle when a chilling voice called out.

"Wait!"

All three women frozen, any courage they just had for finishing this mission just ran through their bodies, down their leg and onto the floor but mostly in their shoes. Three binders flew across the hall at them the first labeled "Women and Children," the second labeled in bloody handwriting "True History," and the third, soaked in blood, labeled "Useful."

"The last one….. has useful…. information in it…. that you'll need…. to… survive," the female voice said between gasps, as though she were drowning.

"Tell the...zzzz….true story..zzzz…. of this building," a second female voice said between electric zaps.

"Let our families know that we died so that we may finally rest," a small childs voice said, closely behind Paine. It sent shivers down her spine.

"We will," Yuna said without turning around to face the women and children.

"Promise," a small little boy, clothed in only a baby blue blanket and night-cap both labeled "Johnny," asked as he appeared in front of Yuna. All she could do was nodded which seemed to be enough for the little boy as he smiled and walked away.

"Thank you," said what sounded like a mass of women and children of various ages.

Paine sighed before reaching forward, grabbing Yuna's hand and placing their hands on top of Rikku's and saying, "Let's do this!"

"Hey, I was gonna say that," Rikku shouted, stopping Paine from turning the handle.

"Can we just get this going," Yuna interrupted, as she tried to turn the handle to the basement.

"I want to say something witty and turn the door knob," Rikku whined as she stomped her foot.

"Fine say something witty and turn the handle," Paine said frustrated with Rikku. She could hear a collective sigh behind them that clearly stated "We put our hopes and dreams in these three. Great! Excellent life choices."

Rikku smiled and thought aloud, "Something witty. Something witty." Just then the handle turned.

"Hey I didn't get to say something witty, Paine!"

"You've said it three times already."

"... That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Shut up and move."

* * *

><p>AN: This is one of the stories that I don't know if im going to continue. Ideas come and go you know.


End file.
